Maybe
by The Forgotten Demigod
Summary: Piper and Jerome where the end of Patricia's life. Let's just see the last few minutes of it. Hints of Patrome, No flames, Review please... T for character death


I was one of Jerome's best friends, but I can't ruin that right? But the problem is, I really like him. Scratch that, I am obsessed over him. He is on my mind a lot, and I just wish he realized my feelings. Then again, Jerome can't break into my head and steal them.

He was with **Piper. **That backstabbing sister of mine. I would have her rather date Eddie, or even Alfie for all I care! But I can't do anything now, can I? I just wish that I never blew that chance. He asked me who I did like, since I hated Eddie.

I told him no one he knew. He then started dating my so called sister, Piper. Piper always ruined my life, but she never really knew she was. I slammed my head repeatedly on my desk, wanting the answer why I always was the one with horrid luck.

After around thirty times, I started to get a headache. I shook my head, and slowly got up and sat on my bed. Piper Williamson, should more be like Piper 'the most perfect' Williamson.

She was the pride and joy of the entire family. I was worthless. I actually still am worthless. Why do people think I actually am in this place?

After a few minutes of serious thinking, I dozed off. A woke up to the smell of bacon; I must have completely fell asleep. I stretched a bit, and looked around at the surroundings. I took a step down the stairs, each of them made me feel like I was suffocating. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple- I wasn't that hungry.

In fact, I wasn't even in the mood for the apple. I knew that Vera would get suspicious if I didn't eat. I looked at my sister, who was laughing with Jerome AND my friends. See, Mr. Sweet had me tell the entire house and school about Piper that night.

And that was one of the worst days possible. I lost Jerome, and my friends. Through this battle, I still am losing. I wasn't that strong, as I portrayed myself. I was just a weakling, like Piper always told me.

When I told her what to do, I felt like I was actually in charge for once. But then again, my plans normally fail every time.

"Piper, you are funnier then your sister!" Alfie laughed causing me to frown. He did notice that I was sitting in the room, right? I was a nobody. Shocker right?

"You do realize that I am right here, right?" I asked, having them all look at me. Some people asked, when did you get here?

I just shook my head and skulked back to my room, hoping he would come to save me. Of course I was wrong. Dead wrong.

Maybe I wasn't meant to walk on this earth. Maybe I was the accident. Maybe I was unliked, and people were scared of me.

I could have sworn I heard something coming from outside the door. I opened the door, to reveal no one. I sighed and sat against the wall.

Maybe this was a sign, for the end of me. Just maybe, I should leave. But for good, not just temporally.

I died at 8:07 A.M. And I think maybe I was wrong about them hating me.

**Jerome's POV **

We were laughing and having a good time; Patricia just ruined it by being there. Then she left, and we felt a bit guilty. Everyone decide to go and check on her. When I swung open the door, I saw an unconscious body on the ground. And a note.

I was taking everything in, as well as the others who stood there wide-eyed. I looked at Piper, who had a few tears in her eyes. I was the one who grabbed the note.

I started to read it out loud, to the rest of the people. Vera and Victor got a bit suspicious and decided to check up on us. They were shocked too, but then I decided to read it before any more questions.

_Dear Anubis house losers, _

We all rolled our eyes a bit and some people were smiling a bit. But then they remembered that

_I am dead, but I think you can tell that already. I guess, this will be hard to be forgiven for. Mostly, because this is one of the biggest crimes I have done ever… did I really just mention that I have done some other illegal stuff (That was NOT me Victor, who got some beer from the cellar… it was… Fabian?)? _

_Nina- I am sorry for being a jerk to you when we first met. You actually were one of my best friends, and I could trust you. Now, well I don't really know. I guess we are friends, only because of the mystery._

_Fabian- sorry about blaming you for the beer thing, but thanks for covering… just don't show this note to anyone… then… crap. Just remember one thing, the words of Trixie. Don't. Dump. Nina. Hear me Rutter? I will be worse then Senkhara. _

_Joy- you were one of my best friends and you ignored me when Piper showed up. I should have realized that this was going to happen. But I was just a fool. _

_Mara- thanks for being there when Joy was gone, but I am sorry I ditched you. I am sorry I made you lie to Sweetie because I needed to get one of the files. Just, do me one favor. Go after Mick. _

_Amber- ah... the moron of the group. Don't worry though; I will always remember the genius ideas you had. Just don't let Alfie go though, my sister is to perfect. She already has Jerome. She doesn't need another guy…_

_Vera- I really have nothing to say to you…_

_Alfie- first, I never liked you that way. You know we are just friends… anyways, go back to Amber. You guys belong together _

_Victor- … I really don't have anything to say. You WOULDN'T even send rescue for the Rufus thing… _

_Eddie- you are probably the biggest jerk I have EVER met. And that is saying something. I am glad we broke up in the restaurant; it was a bit worth it. _

_Jerome- incase you never realized it, but I was in love with you. I still will be. Do me one favor, don't ever forget me. Go back to making out with Piper. _

_Piper- I really have so much I could tell you… but I have little paper left. I guess you were the perfect one of the family, and you get the one wish… my death. Just forget me. Now you can roam around yelling: FINALLY I AM THE ONLY CHILD! _

_I guess these are my final messages to you. _

_From the one you call Trixie, _

_Patricia Williamson. _

She was dead. The one I ignored loved me, and I never realized it. I am an idiot.

_Scene_


End file.
